leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V6.14
__TOC__ . Ma zupełnie nową , więc nie zdziwcie się, jeżeli grupa przeciwników pojawi się w samym środku walki z , żeby ukraść wam wzmocnienie. To właśnie teraz robi Ryze! Zainteresowane osoby powinny zapoznać się z jego artykułem o aktualizacji, aby uzyskać pełne informacje. Następne w kolejności jest Treeline. Niedawne wydarzenia trochę namieszały w meczach 3 na 3, chociażby doprowadzając do rozpowszechnienia strzelców. Podejmujemy działania mające na celu rozwiązanie tych problemów, a większość z nich będzie związana z przedmiotami. (Żegnaj, ). Ostatnia rzecz na naszej liście - i kontynuują zmiany, mające początek w 6.13, by granie prowadzącymi było bardziej satysfakcjonujące. Okresy przestoju były największymi problemami dla obu bohaterek: po użyciu wszystkich umiejętności musiały stać i czekać, aż się odnowią. Leona dostanie coś do robienia po rozpoczęciu walki, a Sona będzie robić to samo, ale znacznie szybciej. Przytrzymaliśmy was wystarczająco długo, więc to tyle, jeżeli chodzi o tego patcha! Niech rzucone przez was zaklęcia będą satysfakcjonujące, a umiejętności odnawiają się szybko.|Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough, Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Boka „LaBoka” Agboje}} Aktualizacja patcha Aktualizacja balansowa * **Leczenie: 40/65/90/115/140 pkt. ⇒ 35/55/75/95/115 pkt. * **Własna prędkość ruchu: 16/17/18/19/20% ⇒ 13/14/15/16/17% Bohaterowie *Ujawnienie bohatera i Spojrzenie na bohatera *Prezentacja bohatera *Historia bohatera czy ) przyćmiewają Leonę, robiąc coś przez całą walkę drużynową, a nie tylko na początku. Unieruchamianie przez Leonę może sprawdzać się na niższych poziomach umiejętności i poprowadzić sojuszników do zwycięstwa, ale lepsi przeciwnicy ukarzą Leonę (i jej drużynę), gdy jej umiejętności się odnawiają. Wykorzystywanie momentów słabości jest prawidłowym sposobem na grę w League of Legends, ale biorąc pod uwagę jak szybko Leona daje z siebie wszystko, to karanie jest zbyt częste. Aby zlikwidować ten problem, dajemy Leonie coś do robienia podczas walk drużynowych dzięki nowemu biernemu efektowi Rozbłysku Słonecznego. Dodatkowo, zmiany Q i E sprawią, że przeciwnikom nie będzie łatwo ukryć się w cieniu, gdy Leona ruszy w ich stronę. (Szybka uwaga na koniec: zasięg Pawęży Brzasku oraz czas działania unieruchomienia Ostrza Zenitu wprowadzono przypadkowo w ostatnim patchu. Sorki, nie-Leony!)}} * **Obrażenia: 20-140 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 20-105 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) * **Obrażenia: 40/70/100/130/160 pkt. ⇒ 30/55/80/105/130 pkt. **Czas odnowienia: 11/10/9/8/7 sek. ⇒ 9/8/7/6/5 sek. **Dodatkowy zasięg: 30 jedn. ⇒ 50 jedn. **Naprawa błędu: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że efekt ogłuszenia Pawęży Brzasku działał dłużej, niż było to zamierzone. Czas ogłuszenia i opis powinny teraz faktycznie się zgadzać (1 sekunda, nie 1,25 sek.). * **Obrażenia: 60/110/160/210/260 pkt. ⇒ 60/100/140/180/220 pkt. * **Czas działania unieruchomienia: 0,25 sek. ⇒ 0,5 sek. * **Obrażenia: 150/250/350 pkt. ⇒ 100/175/250 pkt. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Soulstoke: Po użyciu Rozbłysku Słonecznego, Leona zyskuje Rozżarzenie na 5 sekund. W tym czasie następne 3/4/5 podstawowych ataków Leony zyskuje 100 jednostek zasięgu, zadaje 30/40/50 (+0,15 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń magicznych i nakłada Słoneczny Blask. *Ogólne **Promień aur: 350 jedn. ⇒ 400 jedn. **'USUNIĘTO' - Dźwięk przestrzenny: Czas działania aur nie jest już wydłużony o maksymalnie 2 sekundy zależnie od ilości sojuszników objętych jej działaniem * (Omawiamy Crescendo poza kolejnością, ponieważ cała reszta jest oparta o te zmiany. Nie zwariowaliście!) **Bierny efekt: Każdy poziom Crescendo wzmacnia aury Sony ⇒ skraca czas odnowienia podstawowych umiejętności Sony o 20/30/40% (mnoży się ze zwykłym skróceniem czasu odnowienia). Szczegóły poniżej: ***Premia Hymnu Odwagi: +10/20/40 pkt. obrażeń przy ataku wzmocnionym aurą ⇒ Czas odnowienia skrócony z 8 sek. do 6,4/5,6/4,8 sek. ***Premia Arii Wytrwałości: +10/20/40 pkt. wytrzymałości tarczy ⇒ Czas odnowienia skrócony z 10 sek. do 8/7/6 sek. ***Premia Pieśni Prędkości: +2/4/6% prędkości ruchu własnej i z aury ⇒ Czas odnowienia skrócony z 12 sek. do 9,6/8,4/7,2 sek. * **Obrażenia: 13-192 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 15-235 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) **Redukcja obrażeń Diminuendo: 20% ⇒ 25% **Skalowanie redukcji obrażeń Diminuendo: 2% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 4% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności **'NOWOŚĆ' - Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje: Diminuendo zmniejsza teraz cel na czas trwania osłabienia * **Obrażenia: 40/80/120/160/200 pkt. ⇒ 40/70/100/130/160 pkt. * **Uzdrowienie: 30/50/70/90/110 pkt. ⇒ 40/65/90/115/140 pkt. **Skalowanie leczenia: 0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Tarcza: 35/55/75/95/115 pkt. ⇒ 30/55/80/105/130 pkt. **Skalowanie tarczy: 0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności **'USUNIĘTO' - Sonambulas: Nie zwiększa już leczenia maksymalnie o 50% zależnie od brakującego zdrowia celu * **Włąsna prędkość ruchu: 13/14/15/16/17% prędkości ruchu, zanikającej przez 3 sek. ⇒ 16/17/18/19/20% niezanikającej prędkości ruchu na 3 sek. (trwa dodatkowe 4 sekundy, gdy Sona nie walczy) **Skalowanie prędkości ruchu aury: 4% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 6% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Czas działania prędkości aury: 1,5 sek. ⇒ 3 sek. po aktualizacji Annie w środku sezonu. Dzięki mądrzejszemu niedźwiedziowi wszyscy gracze Annie mogą zaszaleć.}} * **Niedźwiedzia inicjatywa: Jeżeli cel Tibbersa wkroczy we mgłę wojny, Tibbers kontynuuje poruszanie się do ostatniego miejsca, w którym przebywał cel, zamiast zatrzymywać się w miejscu **Niedźwiedzia walka: Tibbers nie zapomina już jak atakować cel, jeżeli zostanie poddany działaniu efektów ograniczenia kontroli **Niedźwiedzia wandalizm: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Tibbers nie mógł otrzymać rozkazu ataku Inhibitorów lub Nexusa, chociaż czasami sam postanawiał to zrobić **Niedźwiedzia zemsta: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Tibbers mógł nie wpaść w szał, jeżeli Annie wydała mu rozkaz w chwili swojej śmierci ) lub potrzebują wielu przedmiotów ( ), Azir nie ma tak na dobrą sprawę momentów słabości. Po prostu nęka was z odległości, dzięki dużym podstawowym obrażeniom swoich żołnierzy, zbierając dość mocy umiejętności, aby zdominować późną fazę gry. Zmieniamy rozwój obrażeń żołnierzy, gdy Azir wkracza do środkowej fazy gry, co oznacza, że jego piaskowe sługi nie mogą go uratować, jeżeli zostanie z tyłu. Ten moment słabości stawia przed Azirem faktyczną przeszkodę do pokonania. Jednakże jeżeli uda mu się odnieść sukces, to obrażenia żołnierzy będą takie same na maksymalnym poziomie. Oznacza to, że Imperator będzie miażdżył walki drużynowe w 50 minucie, jak można tego oczekiwać.}} * **Obrażenia żołnierzy: Nadal 50-170 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18), ale skalują się gorzej na poziomach 1-11. Skalowanie zwiększa się na poziomach 14-18, aby nadrobić stratę. **Czyste liczby: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 / 95 / 100 / 110 / 120 / 130 / 140 / 150 / 160 / 170 pkt. ⇒ 50 / 52 / 54 / 56 / 58 / 60 / 63 / 66 / 69 / 72 / 75 / 85 / 95 / 110 / 125 / 140 / 155 / 170 pkt. **Zasięg wizji żołnierzy: 575 jedn. ⇒ 350 jedn. (zgodny z zasięgiem ataku) * **Zdrowie przy trafieniu słabego punktu: 25-110 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 30-115 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) * **Skalowanie: 0,55/0,7/0,85/1/1,15 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,95/1/1,05/1,1/1,15 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku *Ogólne **Macki-macanki: Wskaźniki macek są teraz dokładniejsze w pokazywaniu obszaru, w który uderzą. * **Wytrzymałość tarczy: 40/80/120/160/200 pkt. ⇒ 40/100/160/220/280 pkt. * **Obrażenia: 18-154 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 18-190 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) * **Obrażenia: 60/110/160/210/260 pkt. ⇒ 50/100/150/200/250 pkt. zachęca do atakowania Malzahara, ale jego zasięg i siła nacierania sprawiają, że ma zbyt dużo kontroli nad tym, kiedy jego przeciwnicy mogą wchodzić z nim w interakcję. Walka w alei z Malzaharem powinna mieć dużą interakcję, więc dajemy przeciwnikom więcej okazji do walki, gdy Malzahar skupi się na nacieraniu.}} *Ogólne **Prędkość ruchu: 340 jedn. ⇒ 335 jedn. **Zasięg podstawowego ataku: 550 jedn. ⇒ 500 jedn. * **Czas odnowienia: 18/14/10 sek. (na poziomach 1/7/13) ⇒ 16/13/10 sek. (na poziomach 1/7/13) **Obrażenia: 20-190 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 10-180 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) **Wytrzymałość tarczy: 15% maksymalnego zdrowia Poppy na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 15/17,5/20% maksymalnego zdrowia Poppy (na poziomach 1/7/13) * **Premia do prędkości ruchu: 27/29/31/33/35% ⇒ 32/34/36/38/40% * **Odświeżenie Wyczuwania Drgań na każdym celu: 0,75 sek. ⇒ 1,5 sek. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Na paluszkach: Wyczuwanie Drgań nie będzie powiadamiać Rek'Sai, jeżeli przeciwnicy będą robić drobne kroki, aby zmienić stronę, w którą są skierowani * **Czas odnowienia: 16/14/12/10/8 sek. ⇒ 16/15/14/13/12 sek. **Sposób rzucania: Rzuć, aby umieścić; rzuć ponownie, aby ustalić kierunek ⇒ Rzucanie wektorowe (np. ) **'USUNIĘTO' - Blokada: Taliyah nie jest już zablokowana z rzucania zaklęć przez 0,55 sek. po rzuceniu Sejsmicznego Wstrząsu * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Zmniejszenie obrażeń: Każda mina zadaje 15% mniej obrażeń niż wcześniejsza przy wybuchaniu na tym samym celu (minimalnie 55% obrażeń) Viktora kosztuje więcej, ale ostatnie kosztuje mniej.|Podobnie jak w przypadku , Viktor jest bohaterem, którego faza walki w alei przechodzi z „uważnej kontroli grup stworów” do „uczynienia działań przeciwnika kompletnie nieważnymi dzięki boskiemu zabijaniu grup stworów” natychmiast po zakupie wczesnego Hexrdzenia. Podoba nam się, jak moc Viktora przechodzi naturalnie z walki w alejach do wielkich walk drużynowych, ale skuteczność Wstrząsu praktycznie zawsze zapewnia, że będzie miał przewagę w złocie, gdy nastanie ten moment gry. Aby dać przeciwnikom szansę na dogonienie go, zmniejszamy szybkość, z jaką Viktor zaczyna się rozkręcać. Wciąż będzie stanowił zagrożenie w ciasnych miejscach, ale osłabienie go w alei powinno mieć większy wpływ na jego plany.}} * **Koszt : 1000 szt. złota ⇒ 1250 szt. złota **Koszt ulepszenia do : 1000 szt. złota ⇒ 750 szt. złota **Łączny koszt : 3000 szt. złota (bez zmian) *Ogólne **Upuściłemswój miecz: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Yasuo nie mógł wykonywać podstawowych ataków po użyciu Zamaszystego Cięcia lub * **Miękka stal: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Nawałnica Stali nie zawsze uderzała krytycznie, gdy Yasuo miał 100% szansy na trafienie krytyczne * **Tunel wiatru: Ściana Wichru nie przepuszcza już pocisków natychmiast po rzuceniu, jeżeli została rzucona w tej samej chwili, w której zginął Yasuo * **Pozamiatane: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Zamaszyste Cięcie mogło być rzucone wielokrotnie na kilka celów bez żadnego czasu odnowienia i rzucania, gdy zostało użyte podczas wyrzucenia w powietrze *Premie ładunków: 15/30/45 jedn. prędkości ruchu poza walką ⇒ 25/50/75 jedn. prędkości ruchu poza walką Twisted Treeline Nagrody z dżungli Ogólne *To moje: Podobnie jak na Summoner's Rift, potwory dają punkty doświadczenia tylko swojemu zabójcy (hurra, konsekwencja!) Golemy *Zdrowie : 1240 pkt. ⇒ 1340 pkt. *Punkty doświadczenia za Dużego Golema: 150 pkt. ⇒ 120 pkt. *Złoto za Dużego Golema: 69 szt. ⇒ 81 szt. *Złoto za : 21 szt. ⇒ 14 szt. Wilki *Zdrowie : 1120 pkt. ⇒ 1220 pkt. *Punkty doświadczenia za : 142 pkt. ⇒ 90 pkt. *Złoto za : 51 szt. ⇒ 68 szt. *Złoto za : 17 szt. ⇒ 16 szt. Upiory *Zdrowie : 1050 pkt. ⇒ 1150 pkt. *Punkty doświadczenia za : 140 pkt. ⇒ 90 pkt. *Złoto za : 45 szt. ⇒ 70 szt. Zewnętrzne wieże *Pancerz: 50 pkt. ⇒ 100 pkt. *Odporność na magię: 50 pkt. ⇒ 100 pkt. Polecane przedmioty *Szef kuchni poleca: Polecane przedmioty zostały zaktualizowane dla większości bohaterów na Twisted Treeline Usunięte przedmioty *'USUNIĘTO' - Żegnaj: Krwawe Ostrze zostało usunięte z Twisted Treeline , i ) nie pasowały do Treeline, chociaż z innych powodów. Bułat był trudny do skompletowania, ze względu na K.W. Miecz, a Plemienna była zbyt potężna do walk 3 na 3. Oba problemy zostały rozwiązane, więc zastępujemy te przedmioty z Treeline ich silniejszymi wersjami.}} *'USUNIĘTO' - Żegnajcie: Ostrze Derwisza i Krwawa Kolczuga Władcy zostały usunięte z Twisted Treeline , (drugi spoiler!), Grabieżca nie musi już wypełniać roli „przedmiot z Rift w wersji Treeline”, więc tymczasowo go usuwamy. Nawiasem mówiąc, oznacza to, że Szelmowski Topór prowadzi w ślepą uliczkę. Nie chcemy, aby zalegał w sklepie z przedmiotami, więc pozbywamy się go na dobre.}} *'USUNIĘTO' - Do zobaczenia: Grabieżca Lorda van Damma i Szelmowski Topór usunięto z Twisted Treeline Linia *'NOWOŚĆ' - Istnieją: K.W. Miecz i jego ulepszenia teraz istnieją na Twisted Treeline! ** ** ** ** ** *'NOWOŚĆ' - Istnieje: Kolczasta Kolczuga teraz istnieje na Twisted Treeline! .|Omówiliśmy to powyżej w sekcji Usunięte przedmioty. Znajdźcie Ostrze Derwisza, przeczytajcie i odznaczcie na swojej liście.}} *'NOWOŚĆ' - Istnieje: Rtęciowy Bułat teraz istnieje na Twisted Treeline! .|To też omówiliśmy w sekcji Usunięte przedmioty. Drobna podpowiedź: sprawdźcie Krwawą Kolczugę Władcy. Tym razem chcemy być naprawdę wydajni pod względem liczby słów.}} *'NOWOŚĆ' - Istnieje: Plemienna Zbroja teraz istnieje na Twisted Treeline! Sygnały czasu odnowienia Na następujących ikonach można użyć sygnałów, aby automatycznie wysłać informacje do drużyny w czacie: *Umiejętności (pozostały czas odnowienia lub informacja o braku zasobów) *Czary przywoływacza (pozostały czas odnowienia) *Ważne przedmioty (pozostały czas odnowienia, gdy to istotne, w innym wypadku ukończenie przedmiotu) *Przedmioty wizji, wliczając Talizmany (czas odnowienia lub ładunki totemów) *Paski zdrowia i zasobów (aktualny procent) *Liczniki czasu dżungli Po prostu kliknijcie. Maestria Bohaterów *Miara manata: Oceny wspierających lepiej oddają skuteczność w wypełnianiu roli *Kradzież jest zbędna: Oceny wspierających w równym stopniu liczą asysty i zabicia, dzięki czemu nie muszą oni i przeciwników Oblężenie Nexusa Naprawione błędy *Pasek zdrowia nie pojawia się już po chwili, gdy zostanie on odkryty po raz pierwszy. * nie reaktywuje się, gdy Zyra używa w zaroślach, zdradzając jej położenie. * nie umiera już natychmiast, gdy spróbuje zablokować Kwasowy Strzał za pomocą w złym momencie. *Gdy przeciągnie przeciwników przez ścianę, nie odbija już ich z powrotem tam, gdzie byli. * nie zostaje już na chwilę ogłuszony, gdy przeciwnik spróbuje go przemieścić podczas używania . * już nie przestaje działać, gdy zostanie użyta natychmiast przed tym, jak Graves wystrzeli swój drugi pocisk. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że czasami nie otrzymywały obrażeń od podstawowych ataków . *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że efekt użycia nie zawsze otrzymywał skrócony czas odnowienia z . *Paski zdrowia , oraz powiększono, aby pasowały wysokością do innych skórek . *Naprawiono migotanie w efektach graficznych rzucania . *Przywrócono niestandardowe efekty cząsteczkowe . Wesołych Świąt. *Przywrócono linię pokazującą drogę, która pojawia się między kliknięciem na , a wejściem do niej i zamianą w pingwina. *Usunięto kilka linii szwów na modelu na bardzo niskich ustawieniach. *Efekty dymu już się nie zacinają. *Zlikwidowano problem z teksturami na górze beczki Pucharu Przywoływacza . *Usunięto losową rurę, która pojawiała się w kolanie podczas chodzenia. *Zlikwidowano problem z rozciąganiem się kapelusza podczas jej animacji śmierci. *Zęby pod postacią smoka nie są już elastyczne, gdy ryczy. Nadchodzące skórki Następujące skórki udostępnimy podczas patcha 6.14: * * * en:V6.14 Kategoria:Aktualizacje